Good to be Back
by Alostmindisasoultofind
Summary: After the Giant war Percy had to spend his summer training with his father to control his growing power. But now he's back to school. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Thalia all miss him, so they enroll at Goode to surprise him. But there's a bigger surprise waiting for them at Goode high. Will Percy and his friends make it to graduation? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done thousands of times before, but I'm taking my baby steps with writing fanfiction by doing all the poorly overused story lines and trying to add some spunk to them.I've already made a dent with Percy goes to Hogwarts story that people seem to like. If you dislike it, thats fine, i honestly don't blame you. These types of stories have become a pain in the fandom, but I'm trying to make them fun to read. I do have some ideas for a couple unique stories, so please dont think I'm not creative. **

**Anyways, Percy Jackson belongs to Rick and Percy's Goode high friends are based off of David Skuzi characters from "Off the Crossbar".**

**Also I'm Canadian so im basing the school off of my school. **

**Feel free to let me know if this story's awful. I'll delete it right away. the last thing this fandom needs is more crappy stories.  
**

Chapter One

**Annabeth **

Three months and eleven days.

That's the amount of time I've been away from Percy. After the second Giant war the gods started to become scared of the power that Percy possessed; they gave him a choice, become a God or get proper training. Percy told them that he still wanted to live as much of a normal life as he could, so he was shipped away for the summer to train with Poseidon and Triton.

Needless to say I wasn't too thrilled with being away from him…again.

But I understood. I was busy myself rebuilding Olympus and dealing with camp issues. So after being away from him all summer, Jason, Piper,Thalia, and myself came up with the idea of transferring to his school, Goode High, to finish our senior year.

After a couple of phone calls and special arrangements the four of us were finally signed up for Goode High.

"Do you think this will be a good idea?" Piper asked me, as we walked back to our cabins.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I smiled to her, before slipping into my cabin to start packing.

**Percy**

_A week before Annabeth's POV _

"I don't think you understand how painful tomorrow's going to be." I groaned to the watery image of Annabeth.

"Percy, its only high school for Hades sake, you fought the king of Titans, Mother Earth, and you survived Tartarus. I think you can handle high school" Annabeth giggled.

"It would be so much better if you were there" I smiled at her.

She sighed "I know. I wish I could be there too, but my dad's making me go back to San Francisco."

I nodded sadly; it was going to be hard being away from her even longer.

Just before I spoke up I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey shrimp! Father wants to see you." Triton yelled through my door.

"Coming Fish breath!" I yelled back.

"Looks like I gotta go Wisegirl" I told her sadly.

"You'll be fine Seaweed brain; I'll see you in a couple of weeks. And tell your mother I say hi" she told me, before her image faded.

I smiled and rose from my bed, I hoisted my suitcase on my back, and headed to find my father.

"Hey! Wait up small fry" Triton called from behind, as I walked out of my room.

I stopped and waited for my older brother.

"So, you're resurfacing today, that sucks." Triton said, grinning down at me as we walked to the throne room.

I shrugged "beats seeing your face every day." I grinned back.

Triton gave a sarcastic laugh "I thought I taught you to respect your elders"

"Yeah, like I listen to you" I laughed, earning a shove from him.

"Take care of yourself kid, or I'll kick your ass" Triton said, giving me a slight hug outside the throne room.

"You could try, but I always win" I called to him as he swam away.

Now, you're probably wondering how Triton and I became friends. Well, when I first arrived he wanted nothing more than to kill me, but after I explained how I didn't want anything to do with ruling this kingdom, we started to hit it off. While training we actually saw how much we were a liked, Triton like the fact that I didn't back down from a fight, and I liked how he'd push me to be better. Honestly it was nice to have a brother like Triton, after Tyson died in the war, I really needed a brother.

It wasn't just Triton that warmed up to me staying here either. Lady Amphitrite started to treat me like her adopted son after she helped me through one of my nightmare attacks. I think she liked the idea of having a son she could "baby" seeing how Triton is, well, Triton. As much as I enjoyed her company, she was no Sally Jackson.

I slithered through the massive coral doors, and saw my father and Lady Amphitrite standing beside Rainbow waiting for me.

"Ah, Perseus, ready to go?" Lady Amphitrite asked me as I walked up to them.

I nodded "yup" I said smiling at them.

"Excellent. But before you leave, may I have a word, alone?" dad asked me, as Amphitrite swam out of the room.

"What's up dad?" I asked him.

"Percy you have done such a marvellous job this summer, and have grown into a great Hero" my dad said, smiling warmly at me.

I smiled awkwardly back at him.

"But you are becoming a man, so I am giving you my mortal beach house" he said, handing me a ring of keys.

"Seriously?" I asked in a stun voice.

He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Seriously, now you must get a move on, your mother is expecting you."

He embraced me in a farewell hug, before I mounted Rainbow and headed to the surface.

-Time break-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I gave a groan before I smashed my alarm clock off.

"Come on Percy! You have to leave in 15 minutes" my mom called.

"I'm coming!" I called back, stretching out the kinks in my body.

I showered quickly and threw on some fairly clean clothes.

I walked out to the kitchen, kissing my mother on the cheek and grabbing a slice of toast.

"Are you moving into Poseidon's house today?" Paul asked me, through his morning paper.

"Yup" I said popping the p.

"I can't believe how quickly you're growing up!" my mother said.

"Awe mom, I've fought in two wars, I think we're passed this whole "growing" up thing" I said, slurping down a glass of orange juice.

My mom and Paul laughed.

"He has a point" Paul said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you. You've been through so much and have been gone for _so_ long, I'm just scared to lose you again" my mom said.

I got up from my chair and gave her a hug.

"I know mom. I'm sorry I put you through all that, but I promise you won't lose me anytime soon, I'll still be here" I said soothingly.

I knew it was a false promise, but I had to comfort my mother somehow.

"Okay, well we'd better be off; you don't want to be late for your first day back" Paul said rising from the table.

I grumbled as I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

**Charlie Joyce **

"Hey C-man, how was your summer?" Zachary Johnston called, skating up to me on his long board.

"Not too bad, went to hockey camp, you?" I asked, bumping fists with him.

"Can't complain, you excited about the new season?" he asked, flipping his board up.

"You know it. Hey Scott! Nick! Over here" I called to my two blonde friends.

"Dudes! How was your summer?" Scott Stevens grinned, strolling up to us.

"Not bad, you?" I asked, turning to walk into Goode high.

"Epic, no wait, legendary" Scott said, striding up beside me.

"Really? because you spent most of your time at my house playing video games." Nick Daley said.

Scott nodded "Yeah, like I said, legendary."

We laughed and headed through the front doors, where I was engulfed in a hug by my girlfriend Julia Evans.

"Hey Charlie" she smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Julia, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, Hey Scott, Nick, and Zach" she said turning to my friends.

Scott and Nick grinned and waved, while Zachary was too engrossed in a make out session with his girlfriend Sam Stevens to notice.

"Hey dude, cut it out! That's my sister!" Scott pitifully cried, only earning a slight "I don't care" wave from Zach.

After Zach and Sam broke their lip lock we grabbed our schedules and headed to find our lockers.

"So guys, you trying out for the swim team this year?" Sam asked Nick, Scott, Zach, and I.

We all gave a collective sad sigh.

"No way I'm swimming with Jake and his crew" I said.

"Yeah, the swim team has sucked major suckage after Percy left last year." Scott said.

We gave another collective sad sigh.

"Who was that guy anyways? He's all the school seems to talk about since I got here" Sam asked, leaning against her locker.

"He was a member of our group, and Charlie's best friend before he disappeared last year" Zach said looking around at our group.

"and he was captain of the swim team before Jake took over and kicked us all off" I told her sadly.

Julia gave my hand a slight squeeze "Jake's a royal asshole"

Everyone in our group agree.

Jake Davis was sorta my mortal enemy. I beat him out of being the school hockey captain in grade nine and Julia is his ex-girlfriend who he still likes, and claims I "stole" her away.

He's spent every day since grade nine making my life a living hell. He even put me in the hospital for 2 weeks after a hockey fight in grade ten.

The only relief I got was when Percy came and scared him and his crew away.

"So, what happened to this guy?" Sam asked

"No one knows, some say he had a mental break down and is recovering in the mental ward" Nick said

"I don't believe it, I think he was abducted by aliens" Scott said seriously.

Everyone groaned at Scott's antics.

"Anyways, no one has seen or heard from him in a year. His step father, Mr. Blofis still teaches English and Greek history, but won't say anything about Percy" I told her.

"Weird" Sam said turning to grab her books.

Soon we saw Erika and Amy race down the hall to us.

"Ah, what's up ladies?" Nick asked, trying to act smooth.

Erika and Amy were breathing heavily, not from the run, but from whatever news they brought.

"He's back!" they exclaimed.

Everyone shared a confused look.

"Who's back?" I asked the two girls

They shared a smile, and were practically jumping up and down.

"Percy Jackson!" they yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Charlie**

"Whoa, you sure?" Zach asked the girls.

They nodded their heads rapidly.

"We saw him at the office getting his time table." Amy squealed.

Soon the whole hallway went dead silent.

"He's coming!" cheered Erika, as a tall figure walked down the hall.

The figure made their way towards our group and I could finally get a good look at him.

It was Percy alright, but he looked…different.

He was a couple inches taller and now towered over everyone. He had a deeper tan and his wild black hair looked longer and even more untamed. He also looked broader than before, like he spent the year working on a farm, gaining natural muscles.

"Well he doesn't look like he spent a year in the mental ward." Nick whispered.

"And if it was aliens, sign me up for the next abduction. " Scott chimed in, earning a smack from Julia.

Percy stopped walking and turned around, noticing everyone was looking and pointing at him.

He pulled his hood on his sweater over his hair and quickly raced to his locker.

"Come on, let's go see him." I said, leading the way to his locker.

When we got there Percy still had his hood on and was banging his head lightly against his open locker door.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Perce. You can't afford to lose anymore brain cells" Zachary joked.

Percy twisted around quickly to look at us.

"Oh, hey guys" Percy said nonchalantly, like he didn't go missing for a year.

"Oh, hey guys? Dude what the hell happened to you?!" Nick said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Um, long story." Percy smiled shyly.

That's when I snapped and shoved him against the locker.

"A year Percy! You went missing for a year! We thought you were dead and all you can say is "long story"." I yelled through gritted teeth.

I expected for Percy to get angry, maybe shove me off or yell in my face. But all he did was huff sadly and thump his head against the lockers.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect you to take my disappearing so hard." Percy said softly.

"Really? You didn't expect your _friends _to take you missing for a year hard?" Scott said.

"Okay fair enough, I owe you an explanation, now if Charlie would please remove his forearm from my chest I'll tell you."

I stepped back to the group and watch as Percy shifted awkwardly.

"So, what happened?" Julia asked him, coming up beside me.

"During last winter break I got in a pretty bad accident and suffered memory loss." Percy said calmly.

"How bad was your memory loss?" Zachary gasped.

"I couldn't even remember who I was" Percy told us sadly.

Soon my anger diminished and was replaced by understanding. When Jake put me in the hospital in grade ten I suffered memory loss too.

"Yikes, why didn't anyone tell us? It might have helped you gain your memory quicker" Nick said.

"They didn't want my memory to come back too quickly and cause brain damage."

"Sounds awful" Julia said sadly.

Percy shrugged "it's over"

"Sorry about freaking on you." I said sheepishly.

"No worries, you had your reasons" Percy said, bumping fists with me.

Scott then came forward, pretending to cry and coiled Percy in a hug.

Percy froze unsure of what to do.

"Ah, Scott?" Percy grumbled

"Sh, you brave little thing, your too precious for this world" Scott said in a fake crying wale.

"Um, yeah, okay, let go of me" Percy laughed pushing Scott off, who ruffled his hair and turned to cry to Nick.

"Sorry, he's a bit emotional." Nick said, pretending to sooth Scott.

"Well, it's good to be back." Percy laughed.

**Percy**

I looked around at my old group of friends and saw how little they changed.

Charlie was still tall and broad, with dark curly brown hair and matching brown eyes.

His girlfriend Julia had long light brown hair that she always wore up. She was fairly tall and had soft brown eyes.

Zachary was lanky and tall, only a few inches shorter than me. He had long pitch black hair and deep blue eyes.

Zach had his arms around a girl I didn't recognize. She was tall with long blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Nick and Scott looked pretty much the same, only that Nick was taller and leaner. They both had sandpaper blonde hair and blue eyes.

Last were the red hair and brown eyed twins, Amy and Erika Mathews. I didn't know them well but they were friendly enough.

"So, how'd the swim team do last year? Did you guys win?" I asked trying to loosen the mood.

Nick, Scott, Zach, and Charlie gave a communal edgy laugh.

"Oh they won alright, but we weren't a part of it" Charlie said bitterly.

I was shocked, these four made up more than half of the team starters.

"What do you mean 'we weren't a part of it'?" I asked them.

"Well after you left Jake became captain and kicked us all off the team in favor of his crew" Nick said in an angry voice.

I growled at Jakes name. He was the school resident "cool guy", which meant he bullied just about everyone into doing what he wants. Last year he kept pestering me to join his crew of douche bags. Not because he wanted to be my friend, but because I was the only one who would stand up to him.

"He can't do that, what about Coach Erikson?" I asked them.

"He left for another job, and we ended up getting a new Coach who worshiped Jake." Charlie told me bitterly.

"He got fired for un-sportsman like conduct, so now we have a new Coach and gym teacher." Scott told me.

"So, where is Jake? I'd like to have a little _chat_ with him." I asked them.

"Speak the devils name and he shall come" Scott said pointing down the hall to a group of tough looking boys.

Their leader was about Jason's height and weight, with dark brown wavy hair and chocolate eyes. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, faded blue jeans and blue Nike shoes.

Jakes crew made their way over to my locker, all fashioning stupid grins.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show his face again. How's the mental hospital?" Jake sneered at me.

I gave a chuckle and walked up to him, my eyes brimming with hate.

"Does it really look like I've been in a mental hospital?" I asked coolly.

"Whatever, have you finally decided to ditch the nerd herd and join the popular crowd?" Jake grinned.

"I heard you took my spot as captain of the swim team" I said, ignoring his question.

"Maybe I did, maybe if you join my crew I'd give it back" Jake beamed.

"How about you race me for it, after school, you verse me. If I win, you and your little gang are off the team and I become captain." I told him.

Jake gave a cocky smile

"And if I win?"

"I join your gang and the football team" I said.

Jake laughed and reached out his hand for a shake.

"Get ready to be the football team's water boy, Jackson." Jake grinned.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I laughed and shook his hand.

After they walked away I saw my friends looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Zach asked me in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, Jakes the best in the state." Scott said.

I laughed and grabbed my books from my locker.

_And I'm the son of Poseidon, who just spent all summer underwater training with his half fish brother._

"I think I got this." I told them as the bell rang.

"Now let's get to English."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Emily Phillips**

"Did you hear?" Taylor, my best friends ask me at my locker.

"Hear what?" I asked annoyed.

"That Percy Jacksons back!" She squealed.

My heart did a loop. Percy Jackson was the only boy in the school who didn't stare at me, harass, or hit on me. He was also the most gorgeous boy in the school, maybe even New York. He wasn't like the other guys I liked, I didn't just want to be with him for his looks but because he was actually a nice guy, unlike every boy in this school.

"Heard he was even better looking than last year, if that was even possible" Taylor said in a dreamy voice.

I rolled my eyes at her and grab my books for class.

"Hey beautiful, how about you go out with me tonight?" Matt Earle asked me on the way to English.

"In your dreams, Matt" I told him before slipping into class.

When I got into class my heart skipped a beat. Percy sat in the back of the class surrounded by his old swimming buddies, looking pained by a conversation he was having with Maria Jenkins, the school slut.

I scooted into the open seat next to one of his blonde friends; I think his name was Scott.

I then turned my attention to Percy, who did look even better than last year, inhumanly better.

His deeper tan made his sea green eyes look brighter and warmer. His raven black hair looked wilder and longer, which he styled perfectly. And his body was even more toned than before.

Maria was talking his ear off about how much she missed him and how they should get together sometime.

Percy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Thanks, but I have a girlfriend." He told her with a kind smile.

Maria still didn't give up, which started annoying me.

"Hey Maria, why don't you take your makeup encased face and go sit somewhere else." I told her rudely.

She opened her mouth to say her comeback, but quickly closed it and walked away.

No one wanted to get on my bad side in this school, I was practically the queen.

"Thanks" Percy said nicely, giving me a warm smile.

"Anytime" I said returning the smile.

Soon our teacher Mr. Blofis walked through the door and greeted everyone.

**Scott**

"Still going with the whole "I have a girlfriend" thing you used last year?" I asked Percy, who just turned down another girl on our way to English.

"When will you guys learn that I actually have a girlfriend?" Percy groaned.

"When we meet her." Zach said, after saying goodbye to Sam.

"I told you, she lives in San Francisco." Percy said, walking through the door.

"Yes, very convenient, her "living" in "San Francisco"." I said, placing air quotes around living and San Francisco.

"Whatever. Don't believe me" Percy said slumping into his seat.

Soon Maria came up and started hitting on Percy, which made him become awkward and uncomfortable.

I soon tuned out their conversation and turned my attention to the most perfect girl in the world.

Emily Phillips.

She was without a doubt the prettiest and most popular girl in the school. She wasn't popular in the same way Maria was "popular", no, she was popular because she was sweet and scary.

She was taller than most girls, ribbon thin with shiny curly ink black hair, snow white skin, and icy blue eyes.

She had rosy red lips and an elegant walk that made people notice. She smelt like a mixture of fresh snow and wind.

Now I know your probably saying "fresh snow and wind don't have a smell Scott, you idiot." Well just think of the smell of winter, crisp and clean.

She was completely out of my league, which of course made me have a huge crush on her.

Emily told Maria to go away and shared a warm smile with Percy, which made my heart beat with jealousy.

Seriously? What was it about this dude?

Was he a wizard?

Soon our teacher Mr. Blofis came in the class and greeted everyone.

He started the class with pulling out our play "Hamlet" and breaking everyone into pairs to read.

"Scott you're with Maria" Mr. Blofis said, handing me a copy of the book.

I groaned and slumped further in my seat.

"Percy you're with Emily" he told his step son.

I heard a collective sigh from both male and female.

Yup, Percy Jackson was definitely a wizard.

-Time break-

**Percy**

School went on through its normal boringness, and soon it was time for my "big" swim off with Jake.

I padded my way through the school and to the gym, where I changed quickly and race to the pool.

Just before I open the door to the pool I heard a familiar voice.

"Are all you cupcakes here for some swim off?" Coach Hedge growled.

I smiled and opened the door to find him standing by the water questioning half the student body.

"Hey Coach!" I called, walking up to him.

He turned and gave, what I think was a smile.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cupcake" Coach yelled at me.

"I'm guessing these kids are here to see you swim?" he asked, eyeing the bystanders

"I guess so" I told him.

"Well, go easy on the kid" he said, hitting me on the arm before walking away.

I looked to the crowd and saw my "crew", Jakes gang, Marias band of wannabe's and surprisingly Emily's group.

_That's a lot of people _I thought.

I saw the doors open on the other side of the gym and Jake strolling in.

He had his towel bunch up around his neck and walked with a cocky swagger that pissed me off.

"You ready to lose Jackson?" Jake taunted, throwing his towel to the side.

I ignored him and mounted my step.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" growled coach.

I dove into the water and felt the power surge within me.

Every stroke I got stronger and stronger, quickly leaving Jack in my wake.

I passed him and finished the race in seconds.

"The winner is Jackson, like that was a shock!" Coach called as I got out of the water.

A few minutes later Jake touched the edge and breached the surface.

"You cheated!" Jake cried.

Coach and myself both rolled our eyes at this.

"Give it up Jake, you lost" I said, heading to get changed.

"Dude, that was epic!" Scott cried, when he walked into the changing room.

"You're even faster than last year, captain" Nick said winking.

"Jake's never going to live this down, you wiped the floor with him" Charlie said giving me a high five.

I laughed "Well, Jake should learn not to kick my friends off of teams"I said grabbing my bag.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said bumping knuckles with everyone.

-Time break to beach house-

I got off the bus and walked to the house that corresponded with the number on the keys.

Once I found the right house I was instantly blown away.

It was right on the beach and had a huge wooden porch that over looked the water.

The outside was white and rocky with thousands of windows lining the house. There were two glass doors that led to an open living/ dining room. Nets and shells lined the interior along with hardwood floors and white walls.

In the middle was a huge glass staircase that led to an upper hallway.

Although this was the first time I was ever in this place I felt at home. The house reminded me of my cabin at camp-half blood, it even smelt like it.

I race up the stairs and found a total of four bedrooms. The last one was painted blue and had a wooden rustic king bed in it.

I quickly shrugged off my jacket and passed out on it.

-Time skip to the next day-

The next day I threw on my clothes and went to explore the house.

In the garage I found the car of my dreams in it, a blue Maserati Spyder.

There was a note on it that said

_A gift from your favorite God, who's so totally awesome. _

_-Apollo _

I grinned.

I guess saving Olympus a couple of times has its perks.

I slithered into the car and drove off to another _fun_ day at high school.

-End of the week later-

"Yo, you see the new students?" Scott asked me, as I opened my locker.

"No." I said ruffling through my papers.

"So hot, one of them has a boyfriend, but the other two are smoking" Nick said, leaning on the locker beside me.

"Dibs on the blonde one" Scott cried, just before Nick could call dibs on the other one, I spun around and looked them him in the eye.

"You shouldn't call dibs on girls dude; you'll get killed for that. Would you like it if someone called dibs on your sister?" I asked him.

"Meh, Zach already did" Scott shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot"

I turned back to my locker and heard Scott and Nick breath catch.

"Look they're coming and they're with Julia." Scott gasped.

Man it's like he's never seen a girl before.

"Dude, they're looking over here!" Nick said back, trying to wave to them.

"Oh look the dark scary ones coming over here, man she's hot" Nick said straighten up.

"Ah, hey I'm Nick" Nick said to the stranger.

"And I'm Scott" Scott said, trying to act cool.

"Yeah, don't care. Now move" Said an oddly familiar voice.

I started to turn to see who is was but I was painfully thrown against the lockers.

The stranger twisted my arm and pushed my face into the cold metal.

"If you _ever _disappear like that again, I'll kill you" the voice said in a deadly cold tone.

At this time I already knew who the voice was, so I did what came natural, I laughed

"Missed you too Thalia" I said and she let go of my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Annabeth**

"GOOD MORING NEW YORK! It's six AM and the sun is shining without a cloud in the sky."

I groaned at the annoying radio alarm.

I stretched and shut it off before the traffic reports started.

"Thalia! Wake up!" I called to my sleeping friend.

She rolled over in her sheets and sighed.

"Why am I doing this again?" She grumbled, as she sat up in her bed.

"Because you haven't seen Percy since he went missing." I said, getting up to showered.

She huffed sadly "I swear that boy is going to be the death of me."

I laughed and glided into the small hotel bathroom.

I showered quickly and dressed in a plane grey long sleeve, faded ripped jeans, and black flats.

When I got out of the bathroom Thalia was already styling her regular black attire.

"So, how did you convince Lady Artemis to let you go to school?" I asked her, grabbing my bag.

She shrugged while grabbing hers.

"I told her I was going to look for recruits for the hunters." She said, leading the way out of the door.

I laughed "I don't think high school girls are jumping at the chance to swear off boys, no offence."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but someone's gotta keep you guys out of trouble." She said laughing.

We walked down to the lobby were we greeted Piper and Jason.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

They both nodded slightly.

"Who knows it might be fun." Piper tried.

We all laughed and headed out of the hotel.

Once outside we all piled into Pipers car and took off to Goode High.

Thalia was dead silent in the car and spent most of it fidgeting and staring out the window.

"Hey" I said to her.

She turned her head to face me.

"It'll be fine, trust me." I said softly.

She smiled a little and nodded.

I remember the look on her face when I told her that Percy went missing. She was angry and almost as broken as me by the situation.

She didn't do so well when Chiron told her Percy and I fell into Tartarus. She basically rung my neck out the first chance she got and threatened my life if I dared did that again.

Once Piper pulled into the Goode parking lot and parked her car we all took a collected deep breath.

Walking into Goode High we were greeted by a thick wall of a horrid perfume and Axe mixture.

"Gods, it smells like my cabin." Piper groaned.

We all turned and gave her a sympathetic look before heading to the main office.

"Names?" the lady at the front asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I said and she handed me a slip of paper.

"Jason Grace." Jason said following suit.

"Piper Mclean." Piper smiled, trying to act polite

"Thalia." Thalia said in an edgy voice, earning an eye roll from the lady.

"There you go, have yourself a Goode day." She said to us, before turning to her computer.

"Nice lady" Thalia said, checking over her schedule.

I nodded and started looking over mine.

**Semester 1- Locker 2234 combination: 23-10-3 **

**English 8:55-10:10 **

**Greek History 10:10-11:28**

**Lunch 11:28-12:28**

**Math 12:32-1:48**

**Gym 1:51-3:06**

**Semester 2**

**Drama 8:55-10:10**

**Physics 10:10-11:28**

**Lunch 11:28-12:28**

**Chemistry 12:32-1:48**

**Spare 1:48-3:06**

(**A/N this is how my school is set up.)**

After I read over my time table I checked with everyone else and saw that we had all the same classes.

"Come on, let's go find our lockers" I said, leading the way around the corner.

As I turned I ran into a tall, slim girl with long brown hair, which was tied up.

"Sorry." I muttered, stepping around her.

"That's okay, hey, you're new aren't you?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, first day." I said smiling.

"Well, pleased to meet you. I'm Julia Evans captain of the girls volleyball and hockey team." She said, extending her hand.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase; this is Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Thalia." I said, pointing to everyone while shaking her hand.

"Here let me show you to your locker." She said, as we all showed her our time tables.

"Oh hey, you all have your lockers beside me and my friends; you also have the same schedules." She smiled and led the way down the hall.

As we walked down the hall I saw different clicks of people standing in huddles by their lockers.

There were the nerdy guys, slutty girls, guy jocks, girl jocks ect.

"Hey Julia!" called a deep voice, from what looked like the popular group.

"Oh great" Julia groaned painfully.

Out sauntered a tall, broad, dark haired boy who had an arrogant smile on.

"What do you want Jake?" She huffed foully.

"Just wanted to say hey to the new meat." He said, running his eyes over our group.

"How about you leave us alone and go back to your pack of jerks." Julia spat out.

I was starting to get the feeling that I was going to like Julia.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, probably because it wasn't mine." He said winking.

"I have a boyfriend, you pig." She growled.

He shrugged his shoulders "so, I have a math test."

Julia rolled her eyes "What does that have to do with this?"

"I thought we were listing the things we were going to cheat on." He smiled.

That comment earned him a painful punch in the gut from Julia who stepped around him and continued walking.

"Well, who was that dick bag?" Thalia asked.

"Jake Davis. He thinks he's the coolest guy on the face of the earth, and god's gift to women." She said, rolling her eyes.

_Oh, so Apollo? _ I thought.

"Anyways, he's unfortunately my ex-boyfriend, and my current boyfriend's mortal enemy." She said

"Why is he your boyfriend's mortal enemy?" Jason asked.

"Well, when Charlie first came here at the start of grade nine he beat Jake out of being hockey captain. Jake became bitter and angry, which made me break up with him. I started to become friends with Charlie in grade ten and we started dating last year." She told us, opening the door to the stairwell.

"After that Jake's been out for blood. He put Charlie in the hospital for two weeks, and kicked him and his friends off of the swim team last year."

"So, Jakes the swim teams captain?" I asked a little surprised; I thought for sure Percy would have taken over that sport.

"He _was_ the captain of the team, until last Monday when the rightful captain returned." She smiled.

"Rightful captain?" Piper asked, even though we pretty much guessed who it was.

"Yeah, Percy Jackson was originally the captain of the team but suddenly disappeared midway through last year without a trace." She told us.

The air around us grew tense.

"After he left the whole school went off the rails. Freshmen got bullied and tormented daily by Jake's crew, and girls got harassed more, again by Jake's crew."

We turned up the hall way and saw three tall figures crowding around a locker.

As we approached I saw that one was Percy, who looked amazing as usual.

The other two were gawking at us and trying to wave.

"There he is now, the tall dark haired one." Julia said pointing to Percy who looked distracted by his papers.

Suddenly Thalia broke away and stormed over to the three.

"Ah, what's she doing?" Julia asked, watching Thalia walk up to them.

"Saying Hi." I said, sharing a look with Jason and Piper.

Thalia quickly brushed past the two blondes and painfully threw Percy against his locker.

"Ouch, why'd she do that?" Julia gasped.

"Because it's Percy." Jason said, laughing along with Piper and I.

Julia turned to us

"I'm guessing you guys know each other?" She asked us.

We all shrugged "Kinda" I said.

I saw the two blondes gape in horror as Thalia twisted Percy's arm and whispered menacing to him.

Percy then did what he normally does when people physically assault him and threaten his life, he laughed.

"Wait, is he laughing?" Julia asked in a shocked voice.

"Yup." We all said at once.

Soon Percy turned around and smiled his famed lopsided smile that Thalia thought she'd never see again.

**Scott**

Percy Jackson was straight up crazy.

If someone threw me against a locker and threatened my life I wouldn't laugh and say I missed them

Once the scary hot chick let go of his arm he spun around and _smiled _at her.

She then preceded to punch him in the arm, _hard_

"I'm serious Kelp head, you pull a stunt and worry me like that again I'll end you" she spat, giving him an ice cold glare.

"Awe, Thalia you were worried about me" Percy said wiping a fake tear away.

She then rolled her eyes, which earned her a bone crushing hug from Percy.

"Let me go Percy, you have boy germs!" the girl, Thalia, cried playfully.

"No, soak in my cooties Pinecone face, soak it in" Percy laughed swinging her a bit.

"Annabeth! Get him off!" Thalia called.

"Wait" Percy said in a confused voice, while setting Thalia down.

Soon the new kids and Julia were standing beside me and Nick.

"Hey seaweed brain, miss us?" the stunning blonde asked Percy's back.

Percy quickly spun around and smiled widely.

"Annabeth! What in Hades?" he said quickly embracing her in a hug.

She laughed and linked her arms around his neck "surprise" she said.

"Whoa,whoa! Does anyone feel like filling the rest of us in?" I asked, getting an agreeing nod from Julia and Nick

However no one paid attention to my question and went along with their reunion.

Percy and the blonde, Annabeth , broke embrace and then shared a kiss.

Whoa, was this his girlfriend he told us about? Wait did I call dibs on Percy Jackson's _girlfriend?_

"Hey, I'm just going to go change my name to Mike and move to Canada, see ya" I whispered to Nick

I started backing up, but bumped into Charlie, Zach, and Sam.

"Where are you going Scott?" Sam asked me.

"Canada." I said.

"Right, so who are the new people, and why is Percy kissing one of them?" Zach questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, they won't tell us."

Charlie pushed past me and linked hands with Julia.

"Yo Perce, mind filling us in?" Charlie asked.

Percy and Annabeth broke embrace and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, this is my _real_ girlfriend Annabeth." He said pointing to Annabeth.

Everyone said hi, expect me, I was still looking for my getaway.

"This is my cousin, Thalia and her brother Jason" Percy said pointing to the boy with icy blue eyes and a blonde buzz cut.

Nick then slide back to me and whispered "you still heading to Canada? Because I always liked the name Kevin."

"And this is his girlfriend Piper Mclean." Percy said point to a pretty girl with choppy brown hair.

"And these are my swimming buddies." He said drawing the attention to our group.

"This is Charlie Joyce and his girlfriend Julia Evans." Percy said pointing to them.

"That's Zachary Johnston, his girlfriend Sam Stevens, and her brother Scott" He said pointing around the circle.

"The other one is Nick Daley" he finished by pointing to Nick.

We all smiled and said our hellos before the bell rang.

"Looks like I gotta get to English" Percy told Annabeth sadly.

She laughed and said "we have the exact same time table as you."

"Yes!" Percy said giving her another kiss.

Just before they broke lock I heard a highly annoying voice from behind.

"What are you doing with my man?" asked Maria.

**Hey, let me know if you're liking this story. Should I keep going or give up?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Annabeth**

"What are you doing with my man?" asked a highly annoying voice from behind.

I saw Percy's group for friends tense, while he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I spun around quickly and saw a light brown, green eyed girl, who wore tight clothes and way too much make up.

"Come again?" I asked, truly curious.

"What are you deaf? I said, take your hands off my boyfriend" She said rudely.

I was a little taken back, not by the fact that she liked Percy, but by the fact that she thought that she could "own" him, like he was an item.

Were all mortal teens like this?

"Maria look, you're really nice and everything, but Annabeth is my actu-" Percy started to say patiently, but stopped when I raised my hand to say _I got this._

"Listen Maria, I'm not here to be your enemy, but you have to understand that you can't force people into dating you. I know you think you're "dating" Percy, but I grantee that he turned you down many times. So I'm asking you nicely to please go away and leave us alone." I said calmly.

Maria's face swirled into a mess of confusion and absolute loathing. This clearly wasn't going the way she wanted.

"Whatever new girl, just remember that I _always _get what I want. So you better watch your back." She snarled, before stomping away.

I sighed, _well at least I tried_

"I'm sorry about that, Annabeth." Percy said, coming up to link his hand with mine.

"It's okay; it's not your fault, although you could work on not being such a nice guy all the time." I said, smiling up at him.

He gave a small laugh, and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well you can clearly handle yourself, too bad Maria wasn't more mature." Julia said, pulling Charlie next to us.

"Anyways, we gotta get to English, see ya there" Charlie said, before walking down the hall with Julia, followed by Percy's band of friends.

"Well, that was _interesting_"' Piper said, clearly annoyed with what just happened.

"By interesting you mean, highly irritating and immature?" Thalia growled, coming up beside us.

"Welcome to high school" Percy sighed.

I laughed and started pulling Percy down the hallway.

"Come on, we're going to be late for English."

**Charlie**

You think you know a guy.

I _thought_ I had a pretty good idea about who Percy Jackson was.

When I first got here, there were rumours flying around about him being kicked out of every school, setting fire to the band room, and attacking some cheerleaders.

I had been a bit weary of him at first; he seemed to have that loner, bad boy, thing going for him.

However, when he tried out for the swim team I learnt that he was actually a pretty funny and nice guy.

He stood up for freshmen and scared off guys who couldn't fathom the word "no" from girls.

Percy Jackson was just an all-around stand-up guy and a great friend, which I thought we were, until today.

When his old friends came in today it looked like Percy was just released from imaginary binds. He seemed to relax and become more confident.

Now, don't get me wrong, the new kids seemed nice, but it just really hurt seeing your best friend ten times happier around people other than you.

I started to question if Percy viewed our friendship the same. Was he just putting up with our group of friends until he could meet his true friends?

"Hey Char, you okay?" Julia asked, concern shinning on her face.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just a little tired." I said, with a small smile as I sat in class waiting for Mr. Blofis.

"You sure, you seem depressed." She said gently.

I held her hand softly "I sure Jules, just a little lost in thought."

Soon Percy and Annabeth came in, followed by Thalia, Piper, and Jason.

Instead of Percy sitting in his normal spot in front of me, he moved to a pod of empty desks across the room and sat with his friends.

I grumbled and placed my head on my desk.

"Good morning class." Mr. Blofis said as he walked in.

"Looks like we have some ne-" he started to say, but stopped when he saw Percy's friends.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked the group.

"Well, someone's gotta look out for Percy." Thalia said, getting a ball of paper thrown at her head by Percy.

Mr. Bofist laughed "well it's good to see you all again."

"Alright, so yesterday we looked at "Hamlets" first act. Today I want you to break into your pairs and work through the second act."

Soon the class started breaking up into pairs.

I moved next to Zach and saw Mr. Blofis head over to give Annabeth, Piper, and Jason their copies of the play.

"So, what do you make of the new guys?" I asked Zach.

He shrugged "they seem alright, a little intense, especially that Thalia girl."

"Yeah, I just hope Percy doesn't just forget about us." I sighed.

**Emily**

Walking into English I felt my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Percy sat across the room with his hands linked with a beautiful blonde new girl.

His green eyes shone with love as he looked at her, his smile was playful and relaxed, and his body seemed to radiate happiness.

What did she have that I didn't?

Well clearly Percy, but I still didn't understand what made her better than me.

Soon Mr. Blofis came into class and announce that we would be working on Hamlets second act, which meant I was going to get a chance to see how close Percy was with this new girl.

Percy broke away from his friends and lumbered up to my desk wearing a friendly smile.

I internally huffed sadly.

It wasn't the same kind of smile he gave the new girl.

The smile he wore said,

_Hey friend lets work on some English._

"Hey Emily, how's it going?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Fine, who are the new kids?" I asked him, pulling out my play.

"Oh, Annabeth, the blonde, she's my girlfriend." He said pointing to the beautiful blonde, who was reading through her play with the new scary looking girl.

"Oh." Was the only word that would escape my mouth.

"The girl she's working with is my cousin Thalia. Her brother is the blonde boy in front, and his girlfriend, Piper, is the one next to him." He said, flipping through his play.

"So, how long have you known them?" I asked him.

"Ah, well I've only known Jason and Piper for a few months, but their practically like family. And I've known Thalia since I was 13, but we hardly get to see each other." He said sadly, squinting at the words in the play.

"And, Annabeth?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's been my best friend since I was 12." He smiled, looking across the room at her.

I felt even more broken.

"So, do you want to read first?" he asked, smiling at me.

I nodded my head solemnly and begin to read.

Annabeth may have some years on me, but that doesn't mean she can't have some _friendly_ competition.

-Time skip to Greek history-

To my joy and distain, Percy and his group of new friends had Greek history with me.

Once the rest of the class filed in, Mr. Blofis started the lecture.

He walked over to one of the side cabinets and pulled out a skinny hard cover book that said _Atlas._

"Alright so yesterday we covered the coarse plan, so today we're going to start with covering basic Greek mythology. Can anyone tell me the mythology on Atlas?" he asked the class, his eyes lingering on Percy's group of friends, who seemed to tense up.

As normal, no one raised their hand.

"No one? Scott, do you have any ideas?" he asked Scott, who was focused on doodling in his text book.

"Urg, wasn't he the bad dude who had to hold the sky." Scott said, getting some sinkers from Percy's group.

"Pretty much covers it." Percy said, shooting Scott a thumbs up.

"Yes, Scott he was the "bad dude" who was forced into baring the sky. So in Greek mythology, what do they call the "bad dudes"?" he asked the class.

"Monsters?" Someone called out.

"Close, but I'm talking about the _real_ bad guys." He explained.

The class fell silent.

Mr. Blofis was about to give the answer, but a voice beat him to it.

"Titans." Percy said quietly.

"Yes, they're called Titans, like the Olympians; there are only twelve of them. Which brings us to your next topic." Mr. Blofis said, walking to the board, where he wrote "Olympians"

"You mean the gods?" Someone called.

"No, there are more gods beside the Olympians, but the Olympians are the main gods. Does anyone know who they are?" he asked us.

"Well, there's Zeus, king of gods and master of the sky" Jason said, surprisingly, proudly.

"Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" Annabeth said, equally proud.

"Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon." Thalia said, giving a wide smile.

"Her twin, Apollo, God of the sun, poetry, and archery." Percy said.

"Ares, god of war." Annabeth followed, as Percy frowned at the name.

"Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty." Piper said quickly.

"Hermes, the fleet footed messenger of the gods, and the God of thieves." Percy said.

They carried on like that until the one god was left.

"And last but not least, personally my favorite god." Percy said grinning, getting some playful eye rolls from his friends.

"Poseidon, God of the sea, Lord of the horses, and the Earth shaker." Percy finished, still ginning.

The whole class was silent and stared in awe at the group. How did they know all this? I wondered.

Mr. Blofis on the other hand looked a little annoyed with the group.

"Alright, very good, but next time let someone else answer please." Mr. Blofis said, before returning to his lecture.

The class went on as usual, but what really surprised me was how interested Percy was in what Mr. Bofis was saying.

Which is when I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Taylor." I said, poking my best friend on the back.

"What?" She asked, spinning around.

"I got a great idea for this weekend." I said.

"Awesome, what did you have in mind?" She asked me.

"Toga party."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Percy **

RIIING went the bell, singling the start of lunch.

I gathered up my books, linked hands with Annabeth, and headed to my locker.

"So, how's everything at camp?" I asked Annabeth, as we walked up the stairwell to our side by side lockers.

She shrugged. "Same old same old, but I think the bigger question is. How was training with your dad?"

"Yeah, how did that go? Two hot heads, well I guess three hot heads, if you count Triton, working side by side with each other all summer." Thalia asked, coming up beside me and Annabeth.

"Ha, ha Thalia, you're hilarious. But for your information, my summer training went _swimmingly." _I said, grinning to myself.

Puns are fun.

"Wow that was a terrible pun." Piper laughed, sneaking up behind us with Jason at her side.

I rolled my eyes as the rest of my group snickered. _Where were Scott and Leo when I needed them? _

Speaking of which…

"Hey, how are the others doing? Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna?" I asked, shoving my books in my locker.

"Well, Nico started helping the Fauns. I mean Satyrs, with bringing young half-bloods to camp." Jason said, curling his arms around Piper.

I smiled at this. I was glad that Nico found a way to still be a part of camp, without actually staying at camp.

"Frank and Hazel are living in new Roam taking care of their praetor duties." Annabeth said, searching through her backpack for her wallet.

"Wait, when did Hazel become a praetor?" I asked in a very confused voice.

They all shared a sad look with each other.

"I keep forgetting how out of the loop you are." Thalia said sadly.

I nodded grimly, over the summer I barely had enough time to talk to Annabeth for five minutes.

"Hey, you had no choice to leave, and we're all here now." Annabeth said softy, slipping her hand in mine, as I led them to the cafe.

I nodded again and smiled.

"Anyways, Hazel became a praetor after Reyna joined the hunters." Thalia said, walking up beside me.

Reyna joining the hunters did not surprise me one bit. She was independent, strong, and a lot like her sister.

A perfect candidate.

"Oh, well that's great. How about Leo, what's he up to?" I asked, internally bracing myself for the chaos of the cafeteria.

"Still at camp, building weird contraptions and helping the Stoll's with their pranks. He wanted to come and see you, however he backed out at the word _school_, said it would ruin his "street cred"" Annabeth said, following me into the jam packed cafe.

"I'll have to head to camp to see him." I said, pushing my way to my regular table.

I saw that Charlie, Julia, and Nick were already sitting there.

Charlie looked up and waved me over.

I started to head over, but Annabeth's grip pulled me back.

"Percy, are you sure you want to sit with a group of mortals? I understand that you had to make friends when you were alone, but I don't think a bunch of mortals sitting with a bunch of demigods is such a great idea." She said gently, getting agreeing nods from the rest.

"Yeah Perce, this morning's little incident is a good example of reasons to keep interactions with mortals to a minimum." Jason said, eyeing an empty table on the far side of the room.

"My friends are nothing like Maria." I said angrily.

What gave them the right to judge my friends? It was like Rachel all over again.

Was I just supposed to be the weird loner kid who got picked on daily and told off by teachers?

No, I couldn't do that again. Charlie and my group were truly my friends and not just a cover. I wasn't just going to ditch them like yesterday's trash.

"Percy, that not what I-"Jason started to say calmly, but I stopped him.

"No, listen. I'm thrilled you're here, really. But mortal or not, Charlie and them are my friends. I don't intend on ignoring them. If you feel like you can't handle being friends with a bunch of mortals, then fine, I'll talk to you in math." I said irritably, meeting each one of their eyes.

"You're right," Annabeth said, giving me an apologetic smile.

Soon my anger started to subside.

"They're your friends, mortal or not, and we should make an effort to get to know them." Thalia said, surprisingly.

I looked over at Piper and Jason, who both just nodded slightly.

"Thanks guys, I didn't mean to get snappy" I said.

"It's okay Kelp head, we're used to your girly mood swings," Thalia said, shoving me as she walked over to the table.

"Come on, I'm starving." Annabeth said, pulling me to the table.

**Annabeth**

I pulled Percy to the table where some of his mortal friends sat.

"Hey guys." Julia said, smiling at us as we sat.

"Hockey tryouts start soon, you finally going join this year Perce?" Nick asked Percy.

Percy laughed "come on man, you know hockey's not my thing."

"But dude, ice is just frozen water, and you're a beast in the pool." Scott said, slumping down in a seat, followed by Zach and Sam.

"Wow Scott, I'm actually really surprised you figured out how ice was made." Charlie said, faking surprise.

"Scott didn't figure it out, I told him." Nick said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? And who told you?" Zach asked, getting a grape chucked at is head.

Percy laughed at his friends before announcing he was going to go buy food.

Thalia, Jason, and Piper got up to follow, leaving me at the table.

Once they left an awkward silence fell on the table and all eyes turned to me.

I started to fidget in my seat; I wasn't as use to dealing with mortals as Percy was.

"So Annabeth, you trying out for any teams this year?" Sam asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Um, not sure." I said.

"Well, you should try out for the volleyball team. We need some good players." Julia said nicely.

"Alright, so what's the deal? How long have you known Percy for?" Scott asked in a good nature voice.

"Scott…" groaned most of the teens at the table.

"What? You all want to know." Scott said in a defensive voice.

Most of the table rolled their eyes, but didn't deny what Scott said.

"Well, I've known him since I was twelve and we've been dating for a year." I said quietly.

"Wow, that's a long time. No wonder the guy was so loyal." Nick said, taking a swig from his pop.

_Yeah, that's why he was so loyal_ I thought.

Soon Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Piper came back carrying trays of food.

Percy slinked into his seat and handed me my food.

"So Percy, did you switch you last period around?" Charlie asked.

Percy nodded his head "Yup, I am now in your gym class."

"Great, maybe you can finally get Jake to shut up." Zach said.

Percy growled "he's in the class?"

Nick, Scott, Charlie, and Zach all nodded their heads.

"Fantastic, I knew my luck was too good to be true." Percy said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Soon the conversation died down as everyone ate their food.

By the time everyone was done, there was only about ten minutes left of lunch.

"Well, we better head up. I wouldn't want to be late for math." Percy sighed.

I laughed and pulled him up, leading the group to the cafe doors.

I was just about to push the door open when a voice drew my, and the groups attention.

"Hey Jackson, I wanna have a little chat with you!" called an arrogant voice.

I saw Percy tense with rage as the rest of the group grumbled in sheer annoyance.

I spun around and saw who the voice belonged to.

**Not my most prized chapter, this was more of a filler. I'll try to update soon. **

**And just to settle some thoughts, Charlie is clear sighted.**


End file.
